celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Parade
The Plasma Parade was a set of topics, focused mainly around one big PRQ, that led to the freedom of Unova and the fall of Plasma's tyrannical control there. Although technically an initiative launched by the Autobots of the Celestial Guardians, most of those involved are not members of the faction. The Event The roots of the event were in the Terra Stabilization, when PokéEarth was dragged into the Multiverse. Unova's champion, Hilda, disappeared before she could defeat N and Ghetsis to save the region, allowing the latter to capture Reshiram and exert his tyrannical control over Unova and its people. Unfortunately for them, Unova had ended up mostly ignored during the Stabilization and ended up being mostly forgotten--save for when an ambitous gambler named Setzer tried to claim the bounty on Hilbert and instead saved him from Plasma's grasp. Hilbert also was taken prisoner before this meeting with Setzer as well, losing two of his best Pokemon in the process. However, thanks to Alder, Hilbert was saved at the expense of the champion's life. However, Plasma's unchallenged control would not last. They made their first mistake when they took apart a psychologist they found named Rung and used his spark to power all sorts of hideous experiments on other Pokemon. The Autobots from the Lunar Shield, however, picked up on Rung's spark signal and sent in the Wreckers led by Ultra Magnus to investigate. With Ravage picking up a new Trapinch buddy along the way, the Wreckers bashed their way into a lab below the Desert Resort. Bulkhead recovered the crucial data that would inform the subgroup of Team Plasma's plot. After defeating a hideously mutated Flygon (thanks to Ultra Magnus), the group recovered Rung and headed back to the Ark. With Grimlock and Ironhide out of commission for the time being due to the Flygon and the other Autobots embroiled in other situations, Ultra Magnus had to call for reinforcements. Thankfully, Wheeljack showed up before this, and he also got quite the turnout. In one of the Shield's offices in the Tower, Ultra Magnus greeted a few heroes. Connor , an Assassin, Saber, a warrior, and Ancel, another warrior, entered his office. He was surprised, however, by the missing champion from Unova--Hilda. With her in tow, the group went to the Ark, where they were greeted by Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Hilda was taken by Ultra Magnus to meet Optimus Prime and Ratchet. The group went over what had happened to Unova and deduced a plan of action from how Hilda had saved Unova before the Multiverse intervened. With that plan and Rung now in tow, the group set off. The group was greeted by Hilbert in Chargestone Cave after exiting the Rift Bridge. After navigating through the cave and dispatching a group of grunts (which caused Hilda and Hilbert some distress), the group met up with Skyla and her resistance cell, protected by the fact she ran the only good transport service in Unova. For a bit, the group chatted it up, with Ultra Magnus reassuring Skyla of her leadership skills, while Rung assisted with Hilda and Hilbert's situation. Unfortunately, the Shadow Triad attacked. While two were dispatched easily enough--one by Wheeljack's blaster, the other to Connor's superior assasin skills--the third managed to poison Hilbert before being taken down by Saber and a newly evolving Oshy. Thankfully for the boy, while the poison proved to be incredibly strong, Ratchet was called onto the scene to help. With Rung attempting to keep Hilda calm, he managed to save the boy from the strong poison. Unfortunately, the group had to leave, as Plasma was now banging down the doors of the Mistralton Airport. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were the last two out, with the duo saving the data the resistance had. They linked up with the main portion of the resistance in Opelucid, where Hilbert was reunited with Drayden for the first time since the prisoner exchange. Alder was exchanged for Hilbert to keep the boy safe, and the former Champion was promptly executed on live television. Also, Hilda was reunited with Bianca for the first time since she was dragged away, although the blonde was in horrible shape mentally and physically and also extremely mad at Hilda for vanishing. Cursing the champion out, Bianca stormed off, leaving Hilda visibly hurt. Ultra Magnus, secretly feeling inadaquate compared to Optimus Prime (figuring he'd have some solution to this issue), sent Rung off to help with Bianca's issues. As the psychologist sorted out Bianca's issues, Drayden, Elesa, and Ultra Magnus had a meeting to go over the general battle plan and state of things. Ratchet met up with the Straition Trio and learned about herbal medicines, while Saber talked with Iris. Connor talked to Clay about Unova's situation, and Wheeljack stumbled upon two defecting Plasma members. Hilda, in the meantime, was comforted by Lenora. After Rung talked things out with Bianca, he allowed Hilda and Bianca to make up and went off to have a lovely philosophical chat with Lenora. Eventually, Hilda and Bianca made up and became a couple. In the meantime, Hilbert met up with Drayden as the two made amends over Alder's death. Ultra Magnus and Elesa had a discussion over leadership, and eventually the entire group came together to make final preperations for the assault on N's Castle. The plan was to have Wheeljack, Brycen, Connor, and Oshy enter the castle first and meet up with a third guard that helped cover two of the Plasma grunt's escape. The group entered successfully through the bridge and met up with the guard who, as it turned out, was Hilda's old Zoroark in disguise. Then, they were to capture the machine Plasma was going to use to disarm all of Unova by using the ID number system to forcibly retrieve all of the trainer's Poke Balls. Wheeljack had a slight alteration to the plan, however, and called in back-up from the HQ. Ravage, Ironhide, and Grimlock appeared inside the room with the computer. Ravage jammed the Plasma grunt's Poke Balls and communication devices, and Ironhide used Grimlock to take the trainers prisoner. With the room cleared, the rest of the group brought the prisoners inside of the room, which included Cheren and the Elite Four members. Then, Ratchet and Hilbert were called in to assist the professors--Cedric Juniper, Aurea Juniper, Dr. Fennel, and Amanita--to reverse-engineer the machine. Soon after this, the majority of the group was around the machine, save for Ultra Magnus, Rung, Hilda, Bianca, and the not-Brycen Gym Leaders. The majority of the group formed a perimeter around the computer room to ensure its safety, while Oshy and Brycen kept watch on the inside. A fierce battle quickly ensued, with a few Shadow Triad-like attackers slipping in through unknown means, though they were quickly dispatched. Ultra Magnus then brought the hammer down on the brunt of Plasma's forces before they could reach the computer room, alongside Hilda, Bianca, and the Gym Leaders. Rung decided to hide behind his back as the fighting raged on. Using cunning tactics and raw power, the assembled heroes shattered Plasma's forces. Wheeljack and Connor, in the meantime, split off from the main computer room group. The former met up with N's two sisters, and dropped down to the hydraulics of the castle, where he enlisted the help of the engineers there to bring down parts of the castle. Connor ensured that not all of the forces could focus on the computer room. Eventually, Hilbert managed to recover Hanzo (thanks to N) and went off to try and find the king. He soon found him and tried (to some success) to convince him to take action and stop this, but Ghetsis intervened with the legendary dragons. Before Reshiram could obliterate Hilbert, Connor intervened and saved the boy's life. Soon after, the rest of Ultra Magnus' beginning forces managed to met up with the trainer and assasin and confronted Ghetsis and his dragons (with Hilda shouting at N to shape up). However, Omega Supreme, the Autobot's guardian, intervened, ripping off the roof of the throne room. He used his tractor beam to fling Resharim and Zekrom into the distance and, alongside Saber, held the line to ensure they couldn't help Ghetsis. Quickly after, the group engaged Ghetsis' eight pokemon. The sides proved to be mostly even. Hilbert, as his pokemon ganged up on the Toxicroak and Bouffolant, approached N again alongside Rung, as the two seemed to be making a breathrough. Ghetsis would have none of this, though, and had his Hydreigon use an opportunity to get free from Ultra Magnus and try to blast the group with Focus Blast. Rung, deducing that the logical choice would be to push the boys away and hope he could get rebuilt, did as such, and found himself blown to pieces by the attack. Enraged, Ultra Magus assaulted the Hydreigon, and in general, the battle slowly turned towards Ghetsis' direction, with Hilda being stunned by Rung's sacrifice and her pokemon becoming poisoned or injured. Wheeljack and Bulkhead struggled mightily as well, and Connor and Ancel barely held their own against their respective opponents. However, Ratchet intervened, tossing a healing grenade into the midst of the crowd, allowing the group to refocus. N's pokemon also joined the fray, dealing significant damage to Ghetsis' pokemon and turning the tide of the battle firmly in the heroes' favor. In the meantime, however, Hilbert managed to overpower Ghetsis and threatened to kill him out of his rage over Rung's supposed demise. Ultra Magnus found himself pinned by the Hydreigon as well, only to be saved by the timely intervention of Marlon, a future gym leader, Ravage, and Perceptor, a Wrecker who had spent his time in the Multiverse researching marine biology in the northeast of Unova. Hilbert was pulled away from Ghetsis as well, thanks to Connor and Ancel. N and Hilda talked down their respective legendary dragons, and Saber and Hilda teamed up to knock out Ghetsis. And, with that, Unova was freed. Although small pockets of resistance and Plasma splinters still hide throughout various parts of the region, control was given back to the Pokemon League and the civilian government. Results *Unova was freed from Plasma's grasp, allowing the Gym Leaders of the region to team up with Wheeljack and the Lunar Shield to rebuild the region. *Hilda was reunited with Bianca and ShadowDancer, her Zoroark. *Perceptor was reunited with the Wreckers as a whole. *As a result of the ensuing party afterwards, Hilbert and Aile started to date. *After talking with Rung, N took an Eevee (gifted to him via Lenora) and tried to make up for what he had done by going to Hoenn. *Hilbert, Hilda, Connor, Saber, Bianca, and Ancel were all declared to be honorary Wreckers. External links *Wanted for... Terroism!? (Hilby's multiverse backstory) *Bringing In The Terrorist (Setzer/Hilbert PRQ before the Parade) *The Other Guys (The Wreckers recover Rung and discover Plasma's Unova plots) *Wrecking the Plasma Parade (The main topic of this story) *Post Parade Party (The epilogue topic) *Diaries of a Rebuilt Psychologist (Wraps up a few storyline points from the Parade) Category:Player-Run Storyline Category:Storyline